1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and, more specifically, to a vacuum cleaner nozzle arrangement.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is known in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,418, owned by a common assignee, to provide forward and rearwardly disposed suction ducts that extend along the front and back sides of a suction nozzle to lead suction air to a rearwardly extending fan communicating duct. It is also known from this patent to make an outer covering piece of a communicating duct portion extending between the front and back sides of the suction nozzle removable. It is also known from this patent to make the agitator tunnel an inner structure in its nozzle. It is also generally known to provide a hood structure which either sits on its underbody or obviously overlaps it.
However, the advantageous disposition of the suction nozzle duct cover within the confines of an agitator chamber or the use of an agitator tunnel arrangement easily discemable by the user of the cleaner or a pleasing nozzle outside geometry such as the presentation of a smooth line between the hood and its underbody has not been known to heretofore be contemplated in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved suction nozzle configuration.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a suction nozzle with either front and/or rearward ducting which may be accommodated in a nozzle having as a structural requirement an inboard duct cover.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an abbreviated suction nozzle hood which merges with a necessary suction nozzle under carriage to smoothly form at least a portion of the suction nozzle outer and top peripheral surfaces.
It is a further object of the invention to abbreviate the periphery of the suction nozzle hood so that the outer outlines of the agitator tunnel chamber is viewable to the user so that this structure serves as a portion of the outer, observable, suction nozzle per se.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved suction nozzle structure which includes forward and rearward suction nozzle ducts.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide an improved removable suction nozzle duct cover structure and arrangement.